A conventional load driver circuit may include an operational amplifier (Op-Amp) and a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (MOS) power transistor. The MOS power transistor defines a current path from its drain to its source upon receiving an appropriate drive signal at its gate. The gate of the MOS power transistor may be connected to an output of the Op-Amp that includes an inverting input and a non-inverting input. The inverting input of the Op-Amp may be connected to the source of the MOS power transistor via a feedback path. A load may be connected to the source or the drain of the MOS power transistor.
This conventional load driver circuit works well for driving resistive loads. However, there are several limitations when using this circuit to drive non-resistive loads, including capacitive loads, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and inductive loads. For example, the conventional load driver circuit may become less stable when driving a non-resistive load, which in turn makes it difficult to drive rail-to-rail voltages to an output of the conventional load driver circuit. Additionally, the conventional load driver circuit may be less resilient to load variations. Any load variation may cause the circuit to become less stable. One solution may be to include capacitors in the feedback path of the conventional load driver circuit. But this solution increases the number of components in the conventional load driver circuit, thus increasing cost.